


Please don't fall asleep before I do

by Makinguptoit



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Endgame Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, F/F, F/M, Friendship, I don't know the ship name, Idiots in Love, Jealous Hope Mikaelson, Maya werewolf, jaya or josie and maya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makinguptoit/pseuds/Makinguptoit
Summary: Maya activates her curse after Ethan dies in an accident, she gets enrolled in the Salvatore Boarding School. Josie helps her with grief just like she helped Rafael. Hope on the other hand does not like their closeness.orMaya -> Josie <- Hope triangle.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Maya Machado/Josie Saltzman, Milton "MG" Greasley/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 17
Kudos: 102





	1. Silence is the most deafening sound.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it.

“Ethan, I told you it was a bad idea, now if mom got home from station before us, we will be in big trouble.” Maya says while driving.

“And I told you we will be home before she does, she always calls before leaving the station and she hasn’t yet, which means she is still there.” He assures his sister. Just as he ends up saying it, Maya’s phone rings in her pocket.

“I am telling you it’s her, we are so dead.” She panics and her hands get sweaty.

“Oh, let me see.” He reaches for her pocket as his sister is driving. “Stop tickling me and just get the phone.” She comments to which Ethan looks at her as if she offended him.

“What? I was not tickling you but since you asked……..” He starts tickling his sister and she giggles as the phone stops ringing, “Ethan stop! I am driving.” She says as she glares at him. Suddenly, the car gets out of her control and she hits the bridge as the car rolls over and falls upside down. Maya falls out of the car and Ethan is still in it as he was the one wearing seatbelt.

And then, it all goes silent for her. Although, that is the loudest sound she has ever witnessed. She can’t move, no, not because she is injured but because she is in shock. She can see her brother’s neck bent in the car and blood oozing out. He is staring at her, right into her soul. She is not used to look at him when he is silent. Hell, he is never silent, he always speaks and spreads joy and now, now he is still as if a statue.

Her eyes get watery, her vision turns blurry and the last thing she sees is a woman from a police car running towards her. Then, it’s all dark from there.

-

Alaric gets a call from the Sheriff. At first, he is afraid that maybe one of his students caused a trouble again in Mystic Falls, but when he attends the call, what he receives from the other hand is utterly unexpected.

“I need your help.” This is the last thing the Sheriff says before he runs out of the school to the station.

When he reaches there, its nearly midnight, the whole city is asleep. The station is empty too, he is afraid as it is unusual. When he gets inside, he sees Maya wrapped in a towel and shivering, her eyes are frozen on the wall and her teeth are gritting.

“What happened?” He asks just as he notices the Sheriff.

“I believe your school is not for the rich and spoiled children, rather the special ones.” Sheriff’s voice is grave, almost as if she does not believe herself. He just nods.

“Maya is werewolf, today she got in an accident which resulted in the death of my son, Ethan.” A tear falls from her eyes apart form it, her face remains stern and emotionless. Alaric walks towards her in order to console her but she takes a step back halting him in his way.

“This may have activated the curse; I want you to take her in to your school.” Now, there are tears, big ones and unstopping. “I-I-“ she sobs ass she sits down on the chair, Alaric kneels to put a hand on her shoulder, “ I never thought that this day will come, and thus I never told anything to them.” She is crying out loud and Alaric hugs her. She buries her head in his shoulder, gripping his coat, “I lost Ethan, my son. He was a world to me and now my daughter, she-“ The sheriff couldn’t complete the sentence. No, she did not have the courage to do so. She kept on crying and as Alaric whispered assuring sentences to her.

-

Maya walks to the Salvatore Boarding School, she has grown a fear of cars since the accident. It took her an entire day to get back to her senses, her mother helped her bathe and change. She remembers her mother telling her that she is special, and her first thought was well fuck special, if it meant that she was the one who didn’t die in the accident and her brother did. She cried, she cried so loud and hard that her voice had become rough and her eyes had swollen, but again being special came with way better healing than normal. Her mother says she will understand everything when she will get to the Salvatore school.

She does not get the urgency, why does her mother all of a sudden wants her to change schools? She hears Dr. Saltzman say something that she needs to be at the school before the full moon, which is on Sunday, seven days from today. She is still mourning, and she wishes her mother would not have thought it to be the first thing, but again, she was told it was for her own good. If only, she had Ethan, he would have held her and told her the truth, spoke to her and explained it all to her. But if she had Ethan, she probably would not be here. Her mother on her part, is acting very strange, almost as if she is not a human, she is acting like a robot fulfilling all her duties, she does not remember seeing her mother eat anything for the past three days, but the truth is, she cannot blame her as she herself has not been doing good in that department. She remembers her English teacher telling them we all have different ways of dealing with grief, perhaps, her mother’s way is quite different then hers.

She sees two students waiting at the door for her, her mother hugs her and goes inside the school, “Hey, we are your tour guides.” The brunette smiles while the blonde one looks at her suspiciously.

“Lizzie.” The blonde one says.

“Josie.” The brunette says.

“Twins.”

“Fraternal”

“Obs.”

Each of them walks on her side and hold her by her arms persuading her to walk with them, “Come one, we will show you around, while your mother discusses some things with Dr. Saltzman.”

“Salvatore boarding School is a school for special people, more particularly Super naturals including witches, werewolves and vampires. But we also have a fairy, Phoenix and a Tribrid, can you imagine?” Lizzie is the first one to speak. Maya has read about them all, her father used to tell her such stories, although they are bit blurry but she can still make out some sense. Her mother has given her some books about them too, but she always had said that they were myths, Maya had thought so too until today.

“We both are witches, siphon ones to be exact. We have been told you are a werewolf.” Her mother was right, its making a sense now, not much but still some of it is.

Just as they walk inside the school, a guy with a huge grin comes running towards them, Maya is pretty sure he covered the distance in a blur. “Can I borrow Lizzie?” He asks the brunette, who nods negatively to him.

“Please, I have to show her something.”

“You can show it to her later MG, we are in the middle of a tour.” Josie says to him.

“Oh, where are my manners. Hi, I am MG, a vampire and I hope we will be good friends in future.” She puts his hand forward for Maya to take and looks at her expectantly. She takes his hand and gives him a thin smile.

“Would you mind if I take Lizzie with me? I mean believe me, Josie is an awesome tour guide, one of the best.” Maya is not sure what is going on anymore at this stage so she just nods, MG takes Lizzie by arm as they disappear on the left, the last thing she hears is the blonde saying, “Did you mean that Josie is a better tour guide than me? Cause if that is the case, then we need to have a serious discussion MG.” Josie snickers at that and she looks up to her as she suddenly stops.

Josie clears her throat before speaking, “Well, I am terribly sorry for that, but if you don’t want me to give you the tour, I can ask Kaleb.”

“Why would not I want you to be my tour guide?” She is surprised.

“I mean, the last game we had with the Mystic Falls Timberwolves.” Josie does not say anything further expecting for her to get the hint. Oh, right. She had forgotten everything, but now she remembers how Josie had glared at her.

“I, um, sorry for your brother.” Josie looks down at the floor as if she was guilty, Maya wants to shout that no but her own, it was not her fault but she prefers to keep it all inside her.

“You know, I saw you that day at the hospital, when I came inside after meeting Hope.” Maya remembers seeing Josie placing flowers on Ethan’s side, she also remembers Ethan’s hand glowing red after which he did not complain about any pain.

“I did not come to harm him, trust me, I just had come to see him and performed a relieving spell.” Josie looks at her earnestly.

“I know, although you are not as sneaky as you think you are. He recovered fast after that; he even got his scholarship back but he did not go for it.”

“Why?” Josie asks abruptly.

“Well, he said he wanted to spend time with his family and would go college with me, suggesting he would go wherever I-“ her voice hitched and she felt the tears wetting her cheeks. Josie held her hand and started rubbing her knuckles with her hands, Maya found it hard to believe that it actually worked. The brunette then hugged her and Maya held onto her.

“I can take you to Hope, she told me that you were quite good friends for her time at the Mystic falls.” She says as she breaks the hug.

“Yeah, I would like that.” Maya still does not let go of her hand and Josie does not complain about it either.


	2. You must be lucky to have a friend like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this possible to ever be satisfied by my writing?  
> I have come to the conclusion, and the answer is no.

“I will show you the gym and cafeteria on the way to Hope’s room.” Josie says now a little light heartedly and Maya just nods in return.

They walk into the gym where Jed and other wolves are practicing. Since, Rafael had been busy because of Landon still being in coma, Jed is holding the position of the Alpha these days.

“Oh, the Saltzman is gracing us with her presence.” He jokes walking towards to them.

“Hello to you too Jed. Maya this is Jed, the alpha of the school pack.” Josie motions towards himself smiling and waves his hand.

“And who are you miss?”

“Maya Mechado.” Maya replies.

“Jed, she is a new wolf here and I would be really glad if you guys will treat her well.” Josie says crossing her arms leaving no room for arguing, although Jed has changed a lot and she can say that they are at least friends at this point.

“Sure, come I will introduce you to everyone. Although half of them are at the cafeteria, I will introduce you to them later.” Jed motions Maya to follow her and she looks at Josie. Josie nods in affirmation at her and then she follows him.

“Hi everyone, we have a new friend here, Maya Mechado.”

“Hi Maya.” All of the wolves say in union.

“I expect all of you to treat her respectfully and just like we treat every member of our pack. Am I understood?” All the of them nod.

“Would you like to play with us?” Jed asks Maya.

“Uh, I would another time, I have to be somewhere right now.” She politely declines his request.

“Oh, yeah right. You can come to me if you face any problem, the full moon is in few days, I hope you are ready for it.” He walks back to the wolves and Maya gives him a closed lip smile before turning back to Josie.

“Come on, lets show you the cafeteria, the wolves mostly love that place in the school because of their heavy appetite."

They now walk to the cafeteria side by side. It was lunch time, which means that the cafeteria was full of people, which ultimately meant that there were loud noises from the students. Maya places both her hands on her ears because of the noise and squeezes her eyes shut.

“Why are they so loud?”

“Oh no, super hearing, you must not have left your house since you activated your wolf.” Josie places both her hands on her shoulders.

“Maya, listen to me its okay. Concentrate on my voice, listen to it carefully, ignore everything else. Listen to only what I am saying. You will get used to it, see all of the wolves do it. Tune out every other voice and just concentrate on mine.” Slowly Maya opens her eyes and takes her hands off her ears. She looks up to Josie who is giving her an expectant smile.

“See, it gets better. Every time you feel that the voices are overwhelming, just concentrate on something that you find soothing, Hope once told me that she did the same.” Josie smiles at the thought of Hope and bites her lower lip.

Maya who is still recovering form the sudden voices, in order to change the subject asks, “From the look of it, I think there is more to it.”

“Nothing, its just Hope had mentioned that she finds my voice to be the most soothing well and in comparison, Lizzie’s voice in the most terrifying to her.” Josie blushes while telling Maya about it.

“I can see where Hope is coming from, and I surely agree with her.” Maya is looking directly into Josie eyes with a glint in her eyes.

“I am honored.” Josie thinks Maya is just being polite.

They walk to Hope’s room and Josie knocks, both of them wait for a while but they do not get any answer. “Hope is not in her room.” Josie mentions.

“You sure?” Maya really wants to see her friend.

“Yeah, I can sense that.”

“Is this one of your powers?” She sounds so much like a comic movie fan.

“I mean kind of, since I am a siphon witch, I can sense a source of magic and well, Hope being a Tribrid and one of the most powerful super natural has a lot of magic that stands her out from others.” Josie explains.

“That is so cool.” 

“Okay, so your room is closer to Hope’s room then mine but you can always come to me, if you need any help regarding anything. I did not get your schedule, otherwise I would have showed you the classes, but mostly you will have classes like history of super naturals, origin of wolves.” They walk towards her room and Josie opens the door.

“This is your dorm room, since you are new recruit so you don’t have a roommate but that can change anytime if Dr. Saltzman wished so. Your things had already been brought here; you just have to unpack.”

“And where is your room?”

“322B South wing. I share it with my sister Lizzie.” 

“Right. “

“I will leave you at it. Remember, you can come to me anytime.” Josie says before turning back and is about to leave when Maya calls out, “Josie?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.” Maya says genuinely. Josie just nods before going out.

Josie is about to turn when she collides with Hope, “Oh my god Hope, you scared me.”

Hope does not reply to her, her eyes darker than usual, “What were you doing in Maya’s room?”

“Tour guide? I am supposed to give her a tour being part of the council and all.” Josie says matter-of-factly.

“Yeah, right.” Hope practically deflates taking a step back, since she was pressing Josie against the door a second ago.

“How do you know this is Maya’s room?” Josie asks.

“Dr. Saltzman, he, um, asked me to check up on her.” She replies with a shrug.

“Okay.” She says and leaves. Hope watches her go before she takes a turn is out of her sight. 

Hope knocks on the door, and waits for Maya to open up. “I told you I was fine Jo-“ Maya cuts herself off when she realizes that it is not Josie but Hope. Hope in return only quirks her eyebrow.

“Oh, I am sorry, its just that Josie has been really polite to me since I arrived.” Maya says taking a step back making room for Hope to come in.

“Yeah, she has a tendency to do so. How are you holding up?” Hope walks into the room.

“To be honest, I don’t know, I mean I lost my brother. I was so devasted when he had just broken his arm and now, he is dead Hope.” Maya starts crying and hugs Hope.

Hope is taken back by her actions but recovers soon and hugs her back, “Hey, its okay. We will get through this.”

“How am I supposed to get through this? I can still see him looking into my eyes from the tilted car, I can’t even sleep at night because I am having nightmares.” 

Hope does not know what to say to her, and what do you even say to someone during such situations. So, she holds Maya until she stops sobbing and her heavy breaths subside. Maya takes a step back.

“This is my third break down in a day. What am I going to do?”

“Its okay, you can have as many break downs as you wish, there is no particular.”

“I am really glad to have you and Josie.”

“I guess Josie worked her charm on you.” Hope says in a daze at Josie’s mention.

“Yeah, I mean the way she is caring, soft and always knows what to say. Not to mention she is hot.” Maya smiles still sniffing.

Hope whips her head so fast, if she weren’t a wolf, she sure would have had sprained her neck. She feels like they are two teenagers discussing their crush. Does Maya have a crush on Josie too? Too? She is not crushing in Josie. No, Josie is her friend, her very good and very pretty friend.

_Right?_

“O my God, you didn’t like me talking like that about your best friend?” Hope is brought back by Maya’s comment.

“Uh, no, there’s nothing like that. Josie is all those things you said and even more.” She affirms her. 

“Yeah, even more.” 

“Come on, tell me the whole super natural thing, Josie said you were the daughter of the original, Klaus Mikaelson.”

Hope gulps, “It’s a long story.”

“I have no where to be. Plus, I want to stay away from my thoughts as long as possible.”

“Okay, if that’s what you want.” So, Hope does that, she tells Maya everything from the beginning.

Since Landon has been in coma, there has been no monsters at all. Hope has had a lot of time on her hand. She also had a lot of time for thinking about her and Landon’s relationship, which she wonders was it even a relationship? Or just two people running away from their insecurities? Hope has always been afraid of people dying on her and Landon being a phoenix was the safest option to her. She comes to this reasoning when she realizes that even though Landon has been in coma for over a month but she still does not miss him, she sure is afraid for him but just like a friend, just like she would be afraid for MG. 

“So, who brought you back from the coma?” She really needs to work on her ability of being mentally present at places she is physically present.

“Josie.” Hope says playing with a ring in her hand.

“I did not expect that.”

“Apart from being all the other things, she is a powerful witch too.”

“How did she do that?” There is excitement in her voice, But Hope knows there was nothing exciting about it, rather poor Josie went through hell just to bring her back.

Why would someone undergo so much trouble for someone like Hope? Perhaps, people like Josie don’t care, they really are the saviors. 

“She performed a very strong spell, she had to go through all her memories-“

“Even the painful ones?” Maya desperately cuts her off.

“Specially the painful ones, till she reached to the part where I was frozen in her consciousness and brought me back.” Hope voice is firm but low, she does not want to remember that Josie went something like that, but she also does not want to forget that she did all that just for Hope.

“You must be lucky to have a friend like that.” Maya is fascinated by what Hope told her.

“Yeah, yeah. I am.” She thinks that there would be no one more grateful than her to have Josie in their lives. Josie is like a sun to her. Sometimes she wonders if Josie is that one thing tethering her, there are days when she has no doubt that she is. 

-

**Author's Note:**

> Let's pretend its good.  
> Should I continue? I have some serious doubts about this one.


End file.
